What Are We Willing To Die For
by Austin Bay
Summary: This is a little one shot I thought up a wile ago. All of you Will lovers like me will be heart broken. What will happen when Will's son suddenly shows up.


**This is a little one shot I thought up a wile ago. All of you Will lovers (like me) will be heart broken. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC. I really don't know why I thought this up but I did. Sorry if you think it's too sad but if you think it's funny coughs at certain friends then you are not very nice and obviously don't like Will.**

The Flying Dutchman dove out of the water, spraying droplets every where. The stormy sky reminded Captain Will Turner of the dreadful night nine years ago he was forced to leave his beloved Elizabeth. He shook the feeling off seeing the ship wreck ahead, He knew in a year he could be with her again. As The Dutchman pulled up beside the wreck Will got a sudden bad feeling about this particular wreck.

"Stop being silly you have seen plenty of wrecks before this. What makes this one different?"

They gathered up the already dead souls and went aboard to see if any of the others who at the time were probably dieing wanted to serve the Captain. Will entered the captain's quarters on the ship. In side was a young boy of about nine chained to the wall sitting with his head resting on his knees. He was bruised and looked like he had endured a harsh beating. Bootstrap happened to fallow his son now. As Bill saw the boy he gasped in shock.

"William," He whispered in to his son's ear, "He looks just like you"

Will glanced at the boy and almost yelped at the truth. The young boy was identical to Will.

"Boy?" Will asked, "Who be your father?"

The boy looked up shocked to see someone other then the captain in here. A hit of fear glistened in his eyes showing he had endured a lot

"W-W-Will Turner," The boy stuttered in shock that a complete stranger would ask such a question.

Will stumbled backward against the wall in shock that this boy, his boy, was here.

After a few minutes to think Will was finally able to ask, "Where's your mother a boy like you looks like he should still be taking care of a fine lady like his mother."

The boy was intrigued by this strange man's words but answered any way, " My name's James William Turner! My ma', she died last year due to what the doctor said was a heart attack. I came out to sea to try and find my father. She seemed to think that he was immortal but people in town said she was crazy and that was probably what killed her not a heart attack."

Will closed his eyes fearing the answer to his next question, "Was your ma' Elizabeth Turner?"

The boy looked up at Will, "Yes how do you know her?"

Will eye the boy, "Because I am Will Turner her husband, your father, and the immortal Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"So Mama wasn't crazy?"

Will quickly found the key to the cuffs and released the boy "we can get you close to land but I can't step foot on land but once every ten years." He said ignoring the boy's question

The boy stared at him in shock.

Will suddenly looked up, "Where's the Chest!?" he asked worriedly

"The captain had it I think it's in here some where hidden" The boy said shyly, "he stole it from me when he found out my name and that was after I joined his crew, then he chained me up here and then you came!"

"We need to find that chest, its important!" Will said, Father, Grandfather and Son began looking.

The boy stood straight, clutching the Dead Man's Chest, "Found it!"

Will smiled at the boy, "Good! Now will you keep it safe for me when you get to land? In a year I will come and find you!"

A sound made them all turn to see the captain of the, Red Dragon, stumble in. He held is stomach, blood seeping over his hands. He barely regarded Will and Bootstrap as he shuffled towards James. "Hand the chest over boy and no one will get hurt!" he croaked

"It's my father's and I won't let you harm it ever not as long as I'm still kicking!"

"Very well," the ruthless captain said stabbing James with a small dagger, and collapsing on the floor dead. James staggered back, gasping for breath.

"NO!" Will yelled protectively. James slid down the wall weekly as he lost blood. The dagger protruded from his chest.

Will glanced at Bootstrap with tears in his eyes, "I love you father." He grabbed the key from around his neck and approached the chest. He pulled out the small knife Bootstrap had given him so many years ago. Bootstrap looked on helpless.

Will placed the knife in James's limp hand then unlocked the chest grabbing his own heart from inside. He placed it on the ground and grabbed James's hand that had the knife in it. "The Dutchman needs a living heart!" Will said raising James's hand.

"NO!" Bootstrap yelled trying to lunge forward towards his only son. But it was too late

Will slammed James's hand down stabbing his heart. He smiled up at Bootstrap and whispered a good bye.

"Your father was a good man!" Bootstrap told his new nine year old captain James William Turner, who happed to also be his beloved Grandson, as the ragging storm started to let up, "He loved you so much with out even knowing you. And most of all he loved your mother more then any thing in this world. Now they can be together for all eternity, happy, but not with out missing you!"

The storm totally cleared away and a brilliant double Rainbow shown on the grey sky, highlighting the horizon.

**Oh my god I can't believe I just wrote that. Ya, I just made my self cry. I love will and he will never die in my heart. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review but please no flames.**


End file.
